Relatos de hielo, fuego y gravedad
by Tear Hidden
Summary: #ShouchakoWeek2018. Relatos con temáticas distintas por la semana Shouchako celebrada en Tumblr. Día 7: Valor.
1. Día 1

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** _Que se me perdone el OoC y todo, gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 1: Primera cita. Disfruten!

* * *

.

.

Uravity no puede describir lo emocionada que se sentía el primer día en que se vería con el chico que desde hace poco se ha sentido bastante atraída. A lo que Ochako se alistó temprano (a eso, una media hora antes) y al acabar salió de casa para ir directo al parque donde habían acordado y para llegar finalmente quince minutos antes de la hora puesta. Con el pensamiento de "No hacerle esperar"

Uraraka pudo notar que a la vez llegaba alguien y venia totalmente tranquilo hacia su dirección. No tardo en darse cuenta que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su cita, Todoroki Shouto.

—¿Todoroki-kun? — preguntó la avellana, a pesar que era más que evidente que era él.

Shouto al reconocer la voz levanto un poco su mirada para fijarse en la muchacha al frente suyo y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Uraraka ahí.

—¿Uraraka?

—¿Qué, pero, … — la verdad es que Uravity no tenia idea de como empezar. Era obvio, lo sabían los dos al encontrarse ahí antes de la hora acordada, que de alguna manera era gracioso, pero a la vez le ponía nerviosa. —Bueno, veras.. eh…

—Mhm, supongo que fue una coincidencia — dijo el bicolor cortándola, a lo que la avellana asintió rápidamente. Notaba que estaba nerviosa y podía entender. Él también estaba muy nervioso porque era su primera salida en pareja con alguien, que sea una chica. Sin embargo, optó — ¿te parece si damos una vuelta?

Ochako agradeció un momento que él tomara la iniciativa, pero a la vez le pareció un poco extraño, o tal vez, se daba cuenta que no le conocía del todo. Es mejor pensar ello y darse cuenta que Todoroki no era del todo un a-social como aparentaba. Esta salida era también con ese propósito al fin y al cabo.

Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar a una sección llenas de bancas y se sentaron en la primera que tuvieron cerca. Ochako se sentó primero y Todoroki le imito segundos luego, sentándose a su mano derecha. Entonces, Uraraka decidió hablar:

—Vera, Todoroki-kun — el aludido la miro curioso, esperando a lo fuera a decir — bueno, para empezar, quiero agradecerle mucho que haya aceptado salir conmigo.

Quizás fue cuestión de suerte para que Uraraka no se mordiera la lengua por la torpeza que suele a aparecer en este tipo de situaciones. Todoroki, sin embargo, ablandó la expresión de modo que le hizo calmar a Uraraka por milisegundos.

—No le veo porque agradecer, la verdad es que yo debo de agradecerte la invitación, Uraraka — y Ochako pudo pensar un millón de cosas en un segundo que no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojo. Que, Todoroki que no era ningún despistado, lo notó y le enterneció bastante.

—Ya veo, Todoroki-kun — dijo entonces, pero el entusiasmo corría por sus venas. — ¿le parecería mejor ir a otro sitio?

Todoroki arqueo la ceja — ¿Cómo a dónde?

—Si no estoy segura acaban de estrenar una película que quiero ver, es una comedia romántica si no mal recuerdo o si no podríamos…

—La película suena bien — le cortó nuavamente, pero aun así Uraraka ensancho una sonrisa.

—¡Entonces vamos!

Y se dirigieron ambos al cine más cercano.

* * *

 **N/A2:** ¡Hey! Que tal, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño relato para el primer día de la Shouchako Week. Esta ship me tiene recontra loca y es que jamás pensé que tuviera este tipo de atención en el momento que los empecé a shippear. Me veia participando en su Week si o si. No es perfecto esto de aqui, pero pienso que tampoco horripilante y ay, pero lo que intento es mejorar con la escritura y para ello sus reviews son de muchísima ayuda. (en verdad) Si llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias y hasta mañana.


	2. Día 2

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi

 **N/A:** _Que se me perdone el posible OoC y todo, gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 2: Niños. Disfruten! (este fic se puede considerar AU, aunque odie ese género en el fanfiction, a veces el salvador!)

* * *

 _._

 _._

No hace poco fue cuando Uraraka se confesó a Todoroki y ambos jóvenes estudiantes empezaron a salir. La confianza no tardó en envolverlos, por lo que Ochako le contaba a menudo sobre su situación económica y que dentro de sus metas estaba el poder ayudar a sus padres. Por supuesto Todoroki la escucha sin perderse detalle alguno. Es poco después que menciona sobre un trabajo a medio tiempo y el cual solía ocupar sus tardes la mayoría de los días. A excepción de los fines de semana que era cuando Ochako accedía a dar una pequeña vuelta por ahí.

Shouto lo pudo entender perfectamente, a demás que le gustaba aquella dedicación que podía tener Uraraka y al enterarse que trabajaba cuidando niños, solamente pensó que se le hacia bastante adorable.

—No pensé que te gustaran los niños, Uraraka. Digo, te gustan ¿no?

A lo que notó que Uraraka lo pensaba con detenimiento y pasó su antebrazo detrás de la cabeza avellana.

—Digamos que en un principio no consideraba que fuera la indicada para aquel trabajo, pero parecía ser una oportunidad entre tantas que no terminaron siendo y por lo tanto no pensé en tirarme para atrás, sino intentarlo.

—Y te terminaron gustando — le completó.

—Terminé siendo una _one-chan_ y me gusta ser una _one-chan._

Ambos rieron dulcemente sobre lo dicho. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro como solían hacer sin darse cuenta, por segundos en que pensaban en lo divertido y acogedora que era la compañía del otro. En eso a Uraraka se le cruza por su mente un pensamiento, que antes de terminar de pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, le era una idea maravillosa.

—Dime, Todoroki-kun — lo llamó con nerviosismo — ...Crees que tú y yo...? — era de saber, si sabias lo que estaba pensando, que se iba a poner roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, Shouto quedo con una ceja arqueda y la curiosidad al tope, a parte que no le gustaba que las conversaciones quedaran a media. Le insistió a Uraraka.

—¿Creo qué, Uraraka? —

—No, en serio no es nada.

Pero en la cabeza de Uraraka había un laberinto de emociones que, en realidad, llevaban a un solo lado. Lo que ella pensó y lo confiesa, es el poder tener algún día una familia con el hombre por el que ahora quería mucho. El trabajar con niños y hablar con Todoroki debió ser la razón de su repentino interés, ya que antes no lo había tomado en cuenta. Ni de pequeña, que es muy común recibir una muñeca por el día de tu cumpleaños y jugar a ser madre con su hija. Ochako no disfrutó mucho de juguetes de niña y no es que le preocupara más que el esfuerzo de sus padres de cuidarla a diario. Sin embargo, en esos instantes lo deseaba. Solo que le ponía insegura lo que podría pensar Todoroki de ello, pensar por un momento que no esta dentro de sus planes tener un familia. Es posible, ya que recién se andan conociendo y mencionar algo así, traspasa a lo que llaman "apresurado".

Con lo que no se esperaba, es que lo que pensaba Shouto no era nada de lo que preocupaba.

—Creo que te ves muy bonita — dijo de pronto.

Uraraka le miró fijamente a sus ojos heterocromos, sintiéndose hipnotizada. — con niños a tu alrededor.

 _¿Con niños a su alrededor?_ Claro, se puso a pensar si en algún momento lo soltó por causalidad mientras debatía consigo misma o porque olvidó que hablaban hace poco de su trabajo como niñera.

Y pues si.

Para Todoroki, Uraraka era muy bonita y no podía negarlo. Más no era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Lo que le gustaba, lo que le encantaba, si hablaba con precisión, era su manera de ser tan positiva y risueña. El joven no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se ve siempre e imaginársela con los niños que cuida, que para él son de rostros desconocidos, también era una imagen preciosa y adorable. En donde la sonrisa de Ochako era mil veces más pura y resplandeciente, que desenvolvía amor y tranquilidad para cualquiera mientras que abrazaba a los pequeños protegiéndolos de cualquier peligro.

—¿Eso crees, Todoroki-kun?

—De seguro.

Uraraka Ochako se ruborizó por completo y ambos soñaban con algún día ser el padre o madre de los hijos del otro.

* * *

 **N/A2:** ¡Hi! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, estoy algo apurada. En eso, pues es mi segundo aporte a la ShouchakoWeek y espero que les haya gustado y que en cambio se me de un review pensando que les pareció. ¡Hasta mañana!


	3. Día 3

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoishi.

 **N/A:** _Que se me perdone el OoC y todo. Gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 3: AU Medieval. Disfruten! (Por cierto, hemos variado un poco el género, a un angst/hurt-comfort, más que nada hurt para esta trama y es que no se me ocurrió nada más y por eso pido que me perdonen por todo. (Pero, debo de admitir que de los escritos para la semana, es este de los que más me gustan) ¡Ya!, los dejo leer.

* * *

.

.

—Eres una bruja…? — susurró, más que preguntar.

La joven de ojos castaños le miraba de soslayo, con la vara mágica en mano y un monstruo-demonio que había estado a punto de atentar contra sus vidas. Salvo, ella que fue rápida y lanzó un hechizo de ataque, para dejarlo noqueado.

Que es lo que más le sorprendía al joven de cabellos bicolores. Ochako de alguna manera era más liberal en muchos aspectos y tenia pensamientos fuera de época que en varias conversaciones que habían tenido le han impresionado. Pero, jamás se imagino que ella seria una bruja.

—¿Me odias? — preguntó la joven parada delante de él.

Shouto no sabia que decir, como explicar que no la odiaba, pero el hecho que fuera una bruja… le hacia sentir totalmente miserable de alguna forma. Como si algo angustiante fuera a ocurrir de aquí en adelante.

—La verdad, no es necesario que contestes, lo sé todo y más que nada porque tus expresiones pueden resultar ser como un libro abierto — y minimizó su vara a una varita de madera, que se la escondió entre sus ropajes.

—¿P-por que no me lo dijiste? — fue lo único que pudo formular para preguntar, porque era tonto querer evadirlo y ni sabia que más decir o hacer. Estaba totalmente idiotizado. Ochako le miro, sin embargo, como muchas veces y un golpe de nostalgia cayo sobre su pecho al ver esa mirada melancólica. No era la primera vez que la veía. Desde que iniciaron su relación clandestina y encontrándose en los adentros del bosque cercano al reino.

Era tan idiota, como una doncella podría vivir en medio de la nada y ella sola. Ya que, jamás menciono algo de su familia o…

—Están muertos, fueron asesinados — dijo, como si supiera leerle la mente. Es que más que obvio, pensando que era un persona con diversos poderes y que la gente normal, despreciaba. Entre ellos todos los reinos y su padre para ser especifico, que se acuerda sus comentarios sobre las (sucias) brujas que merodean por ahí y que deben ser ejecutadas sin ninguna piedad. Fue un horror el imaginar a Ochako en el patíbulo, a punto que le corten la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes? ¿tus padres?

Ella asintió.

—¿A-ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar? Digo, ¿con nosotros?

Ochako se quedó callada por varios minutos, sin dejar su melancólica expresión y Shouto no dejaba de mirarla. Entonces, la bruja se acercó y se abrazó a él. Shouto correspondió el abrazo.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer. Monstruos como ese — señaló la castaña al ser que acaba de derrotar no más de unos minutos — abundan en todo el mundo. ¿Alguna vez te mencione que tengo un sueño? — le dijo al oído y este asintió, de modo que le decía con la acción que la escuchaba — tengo que cumplirlo, si no, lo que he vivido hasta ahora seria en vano. Es por mis padres, por mi reputación, por muchas cosas. Sin embargo… — se separó y miro su rostro, que estaba amenazando con tirar lágrimas. Ella toco una de sus mejillas y la acarició, lentamente y eso era más que una tortura. Es que él no era un tonto y sabía que esto no tendrá un final feliz — Al conocerte, fue todo tan raro. Quizás, recuerdas a la joven que usaba vestidos de flores y andaba en el bosque sola. Yo siempre he estado sola, pero tu venias todos los días a acompañarme y me sentía, tan, tan feliz. Eres un príncipe encantador después de todo, a pesar haber sido un poco hostil cuando nos conocimos, me has hecho sentir muy cálida con tu compañía.

—Ochako… ¿a que va todo esto? — le agarro una de sus muñecas, con la idea de que jamás se aparte. Ella no se movió y siguió hablando.

—Yo tengo que partir, Shouto. Ya no puedo seguir aquí, me encontraran y así nunca podre lograr mi objetivo.

—No, no puedes hacerme esto, Ochako. — le soltó algo molesto, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le dijo — Entonces, llévame conmigo.

—De ninguna manera.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Es asunto mio, en donde me tengo que sacrificar para ello y yo no quiero que te sacrifiques colgando con el peso de relacionarte con las brujas, el símbolo del mal. — la castaña lo decía todo tan tranquilo, pero a la vez el sonido de la melancolía era acompañante de sus palabras — Es lo mismo que al quedarme contigo. Ya que nadie va a aceptarme allá afuera y a ti, mi adorado Shouto, solo te repudiaran y te maltrataran y de ninguna manera quiero que eso ocurra. — terminó sollozando.

Shouto le agarro las manos y la atrajo a él. Estaba llorando y la joven bruja no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer para calmar el dolor de su amado. Solo que no se imaginó que aquello traería consecuencias.

—A mi no me importa lo que mi padre diga, o mis hermanos, o la gente del pueblo. ¡NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ OCHAKO, ME IMPORTAS!

—Es por eso que te amo tanto, a nadie le había importado durante años. Solo quiero que entiendas. Tú mereces a una mujer que te ame y no digo que yo no lo haga, quizás creo que no hay nadie que te ame tanto como yo, pero mereces una mujer que en vez de darte problemas, te ayude a solucionarlos. Que te de una familia, que puedas vivir en paz. Que en vez de no saber si estarás vivo para mañana, si no en tu cama, con la edad siendo presente y viviendo tus últimos años, pensando que solo se trata de una siesta más. ¿Si?

—Todo ello, parece simplemente una horrible pesadilla, ya que en ningún lado estás tú. — las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas como cascadas. La joven bruja se dispuso a secarlas por una última vez, dándole un beso de despedida en la mejillas.

—Estaré bien y tu sobre todo, pero ya no tienes que sufrir más — e hizo aparecer nuevamente su vara entre las manos.

Shouto asustado de lo que fuera a hacer, se alejó de ella. Quería creer que lo que pensaba que iba a hacerle solo era paranoia suya, pero los ojos café de Ochako le mostraban determinación, una determinación a…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra a excepción de unas frases en un idioma que el no entendía, con su mirada fija en él. No podía creerlo, lo estaba hechizando y no sabia que diablo le hacía. Lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que durante todo ese tiempo le habían alegrado en aquel mundo corrupto en el que vivia. Desaparecían, él con una mano intentaba agarrar los recuerdos pero se iban como arena en los dedos. Claro, la olvidaba y así piensa que él no sufriría. Si jamás la hubiera conocido. Shouto no podía pensar en nada y despertó en medio del bosque sin saber porque estaba ahí con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Shouto se levantó, oía el sonido del viento golpear contra las hojas de los arboles y él totalmente perdido. Lo único que se le ocurrió es que debía de volver al palacio antes de que atardezca, ya que las bestias acechan luego que el sol se oculte y ya mañana que amanezca podría regresar para… para… ¿para qué? Se cuestionó por segundos.

Pero, ello paso a un nivel menor y se despreocupo. Se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba y se acercó a la salida más próxima. Sin embargo, lo que no habría tenido en cuenta la fugitiva Ochako que ahora se encontraba en otro reino y lamentando a día el haber abandonado a su primer y único amor, eran a las consecuencias que obtenía ese hechizo desmemorizador. Pero, ella ya no estaría ahí para remediarlo y él no sabría a quien recurrir para que ello parara. Ya que Shouto no dejaba de soñar con una joven hermosa de ojos castaños que le miraba con ternura y que le hacían feliz por esas únicas horas de sueño, pero que ella se alejaba con un paso suyo y él no podía alcanzarla. Ella se iba y él se quedaba solo y al despertar, lo único que recordaba eran esos ojos que le vieron por última vez antes que el príncipe se olvidara de quien era ella. Dándole la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Debo agradecer a ** FleyaEclipse **por su lindo review hacia los dos días anteriores. En verdad, me alegraste el día con tu comentario y que estés al pendiente. Este vendría a ser el tercer día y sé que este género no es muy atractivo para todos como lo es para mí. (sentir dolor y angustia por mis personajes preferidos es de mis pasatiempos favoritos, ugh), pero bueno. Lo que me llevo, a pesar de poder escribir mil historias dentro de un universo Medieval (sin tener en cuenta la trama de la novela que la he leído hasta la mitad y creo yo que Todoroki no es un príncipe, si no hijo de un señor?) es que, bueno, imaginarme a Uraraka en posición de bruja en plena época medieval y que se supone que se trata de escribir Shouchako, y Todoroki pensando como príncipe, no saldría nada bueno. Y sé que muchas cosas más se pudieron haber escrito, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron, sus encuentros, y porque no hubo una lucha de sus sentimientos. No quería extenderme lo suficiente y con esto nomas lo he hecho bastante con un número de mil y pico de palabras. Decidí centrarme en una situación, en este un caso una despedida, en donde los jóvenes que han tenido un fogoso romance secreto (ya que nadie se había enterado de ello, de otra manera, Uraraka se hubiera encargado) y Todoroki se sorprende cuando está se descubre como bruja por intentar salvar sus vidas en garras de un demonio y Uraraka no ve más opción que tener que alejarse de él y decirle que va a estar bien sin ella, a pesar que todos sabemos que no es así. Digo, lo que ha hecho Uraraka de alguna manera es egoísta, ya que no era lo que deseaba Todoroki, pero por otro lado se entiende, porque lo más posible es que a él y a ella los hubiera ejecutado por traidores-blasfémicos, a pesar de lo mucho que se amaran. En esa época a nadie le importaba y si Uraraka tenia fama de bruja, peor. Por lo tanto, ella hizo lo mejor para él, para que viviera tranquilo. También les digo que después de tantas historias que he visto, leído, etc. Luego de manipular la memoria y los recuerdos, ocurren consecuencias como las que presenta Todoroki al final, ya que si dos personas tenia un estrecho lazo, no se logran ir fácilmente y se presentan de esa manera, con la sensación de nostalgia y vació. Solo que Todoroki ya no sabe ni su nombre, ni que era esa persona para él. Por último, el punto que algunos se preguntarán bastante. ¿Ochako? ¿Shouto? Hey, que quede claro que sé que estos dos en la vida real (o sea, en el manga) se llaman por sus apellidos, como es común de dos personas que conviven, pero no son beffis. ¡Es una pareja crack, mi dios! En fin, como aquí son amantes y un AU, me di la libertad de que se digan por sus nombre y seria lo más normal, ni modo que llames a tu amada o amado por su apellido. ¿no?

Eso seria todo, tal vez me extendí en las notas y tal vez a veces no se entienda porque lo escribí rápido. Ya que estoy algo apurada, pero se les agradecerá un lindo review en cambio. Edité el capitulo en la mañana, pero lo estaré subiendo en la noche. A todo es, mil gracias por entrar y por leer. ¡Hasta mañana!


	4. Día 4

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** _Que se perdone el OoC y todo. (es que yo, intentado de manejar a Todoroki y Uraraka, a veces, no me lo creo) Gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 4: Mascotas. Disfruten!

* * *

.

.

—¿Qué tal Todoroki-kun? — fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta de su departamento y se hizo a un lado. — Pasa, pasa.

Le obedeció. Uraraka se adentró a la casa, mientras que Todoroki se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía pantuflas en cambio. La castaña le miro por unos segundos y al notar ello, pudo captar que en sus ojos se escondía una gran emoción.

—¿Ocurre algo, Todoroki-kun? — preguntó la avellana a su novio.

—No, no — contestó y esta vez la siguió hasta la cocina donde pudo ver unas cuantos bols llenos de frituras y una botella de soda. Iban a ver películas. — Te ves muy feliz Uraraka — le dijo — ¿es por algo en particular? — y cogió una papa del bol y se la metió a la boca, esperando su respuesta.

La joven se tensó ante su pregunta, al parecer ella intentaba ocultar algo y su novio la había descubierto. Ante todo, intentó mantener la calma y tomó dos vasos de plástico de la pequeña alacena y le pidió a Todoroki que cogiera los bols para ir hasta la sala. Todoroki los dejo encima de la mesa de centro y Uraraka estaba dispuesta a sentarse hasta que se oyó un ruido, que se podía inferir que provenía dentro de la casa.

Todoroki la miró por un rato, sin entender y Uraraka estaba nerviosa. Pero, el joven estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, si es que no hubiera vuelto a sonar lo que parecían unas rasgaduras a una puerta y el leve aullido de un animal.

—Es eso…

—Espérame aquí un momento, ya vuelvo — y Uraraka se fue. Oyó como se abría una puerta y lo que pareció antes un aullido se habían vuelto ladridos fuertes de un perro que había sido liberado. — Lo lamento tanto Mochi, no quería encerrarte, solo quería sorprenderlo. ¿Vamos, vamos? ¿Quién es el perrito más bonito del mundo? Si tú, si tú.

Todoroki seguía donde estaba, esperando a que la castaña regresara y en efecto, regreso con una pequeña criatura en brazo de pelaje blanco. Era un perro.

—No sabía que tenías una mascota, Uraraka. — La joven se acercó con el perrito en brazos. — ¿Por qué no me contaste? — y Todoroki tenia planeado acariciar al animal, pero este gruño por lo bajo y Uraraka lo alejó decepcionada.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun, pero la verdad es que quería dártelo a ti.

Shouto se sorprendió.

—¿A mí?

—Si, ya se acerca nuestro primer aniversario y quería darte algo muy especial, — le dijo algo triste, porque para empezar no le había podido sorprender, debido a que el pobre Mochi se sentía solo y porque este no parecía tener simpatía con el bicolor.

Sin embargo, Todoroki dijo:

—Mhm ya veo, primero debo agradecerte Uraraka y luego, no debes de pensar de los animales como regalos. — le dijo entre agradecido, serio y sincero, pero sin ganas de desanimarla.

—Si ya sé — dijo con reproche — solo que a veces no está mal un pequeño amigo, que también se tiene que engreír. Mochi es bastante engreído, creo que no le importa ser un regalo con tal que le des de comer y lo saques a pasear.

Eso interiormente le causó gracia a Shouto.

—¿Ah sí? Pero, creo que no le agrado —

En eso, el perrito saltó de los brazos de Uraraka y se acurrucó en el regazo de Todoroki, los dos quedaron atónitos.

—Me parece que ya no tanto. — soltó la castaña.

Todoroki intentó volver a acariciarlo, ahora que el pequeño parecía a gusto con su presencia. Con el primer roce, el animal dio un ladrido suave, que podía interpretar el bicolor como una señal que le gustaba.

Este particularmente sonrió y Uraraka lo notó, a lo que ella también sonrió satisfecha por lo bajo.

—Espero que lo cuides bien, ¿Si, Todoroki-kun?

* * *

 **N/A2:** Obvio, gracias a **FleyaEclipse** , que ya le respondí en privado. (eres un amor~) y espero que este día también te haya gustado. Faltarían tres días, oh dios, y confieso que me falta por escribir el último día de la week y estoy en eso. A todo, muchas gracias por leer y ¡hasta mañana!


	5. Día 5

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** Bueno, este me gusta como me ha quedado (es mi favorito!). Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 5: Miedos. Disfruten!

* * *

—¿Y que piensas Todoroki-kun?

Él la mira por segundos, ella también lo hace con curiosidad plasmada en su rostro redondo y él intenta desviar la mirada con dolor en el pecho. Ella se da cuenta, puede pensar o no está segura. Solo, sabe que ella está a su lado en ese momento.

—No mucho, Uraraka, la verdad — y se detiene un momento — no, la verdad que no es nada.

Pero, Uraraka no es tonta y no se la cree.

—Ocultas algo, lo puedo percibir — y coge las mejillas del bicolor para que este la mirara fijamente — ¿Ocurre algo, no?

En verdad, no sabia como explicarlo y de alguna manera no espantarla. Quizás, es lo que más le asustaba, lo que le hacía crecer sus miedos. Que la persona al frente suyo diera media vuelta y se retirara de su lado, el cual sinceramente le hacia sentir a gusto a pesar que intentara ignorarla.

Piensa, que evitando sus gestos, sus cariños y sus palabras dulces puede sentirse mejor. Cree ser una persona bastante complicada que solo amarga la existencia de los demás, que tiene demonios en su interior y que no puede calmarlos fácilmente. Solo que, Uraraka, es tan… impertinente, diría quizás. Pero, la verdad es que a la vez es tan aliviadora.

La ve como la sanadora de alguna de sus heridas, en momentos como este. Ya que, el no dice palabra alguna y ella igual se queda ahí, fusionando sus ojos avellana con los suyos bicolores sin conseguir algo en cambio, pero lo sabe: está sufriendo.

¿De que exactamente?

No lo sabe, pero cree que es bueno esperar a que el joven se abra y le suelte, todo lo que tenga que decir. Que empiece y finalice en oraciones sin rodeos, que la haga entender y que pueda sanar por completo todas sus heridas. Pero, no se va a alejar mientras que espera.

Le va a coger de la mano y le va a susurrar:

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok?, no te olvides que estoy contigo.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Asdafsdfsdagfsdsdgssafgasghgda, **FleyaEclipse** eres mi apoyo en esta semana y te lo agradezco por PM a diario. LO ADORO. Como dije arriba es de los escritos que más me ha gustado, ya que a veces me ha dado por decir: "No sirvo para los diálogos" y en parte es cierto, pero para estas semanas si que he hecho el esfuerzo y resulta que para este día, he logrado fusionar el tipo de narrativa que suelo usar. Esa que no describe acciones o lo que ocurre en tiempo real, si no en la imaginación de los personajes y aish. Como que lo he hecho? o no? y el hurt/comfort es de mis géneros favs aisdasdfasdfsd. En fin, si que me ha gustado y espero que este día haya sido de agrado y sobre todo para ti **Fleya!** Ya nos quedan solo dos días y estoy entre triste y exasperada-nerviosa por el último día que aun no está listo y aishsandjadjadkja. Aunque, lo he logrado (estoy en camino de lograrlo) y muy contenta por mi misma de ello. ¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Día 6

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** _Que se me perdone el OoC y todo, gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek. Día 6: Comida. Disfruten!

* * *

—Estoy con muchisima de hambre — admitió la avellana a su costado.

Todoroki le hizo caso en un instante y agarro su teléfono que solo estaba a un costado.

—¿Y que te provocaría? — le preguntó con educación.

Uraraka se acomodó a su costado, apoyando su cabeza avellana en su hombro. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el kotatsu de invierno. De pronto, la flojera se hizo de ellos completamente y ni ganas de cocinar algo tuvieron.

—¿Estás seguro, Todoroki-kun?

Este asintió, sin ningún problema.

—No es ninguna molestia, Uraraka. — y ella sonrió. Shouto aún esperaba que le dijera que pedir, ya que a él le daba igual.

—Me gustaría una hamburguesa, con doble queso y pepinillos, ¡SI! Eso, eso.

Todoroki busco entre los papeles de la mesa del kotatsu, ahí pudo encontrar el número de varios pedidos a domicilio y termino marcando el de McDonald's porque era el único lugar donde vendían hamburguesas de la lista.

Luego que él teléfono timbrara dos veces, contestaron de la otra línea: —Buenas, me gustaría hacer un pedido.

—

Al tener las dos hamburguesas en la mesa, Uraraka se precipito a darle un gran mordisco por su hambre feroz de hace aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. En cambio, Todoroki solo daba pequeños mordiscos mientras observaba a su novia, que impresionantemente la castaña ya se había devorado la hamburguesa sin respirar.

Ella dio un gran suspiro y palmó su pancita satisfecha.

—Gracias por la comida. ¡Estuvo delicioso!

Shouto le sonrió, en fin de cuentas. Era linda, aun así con cremas dispersadas por las mejillas y labios.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Algo corto y simple (ya que de _comida_ solo me imagino a los dos comiendo, ¿que más? y Shouchako de por medio, obvio) para el penúltimo día. Vaya, la semana se acaba y en estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo para el último día. ¡Que ruego a los Dioses de todas las culturas y religiones que me manden inspiración! Como siempre, gracias al apoyo de **FleyaEclipse** que me ha dado a lo largo de la semana y me esforzare bastante para el día de mañana y que este día también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias a ti tmb **Hanny Bell** , espero que te hayan gustado los demás días y este tmb si llegamos hasta aquí. Ya nos leemos, ¡Hasta mañana!


	7. Día 7

**Renuncia:** Boku no Hero Academia es de Kohei Horikoshi.

 **N/A:** _Que se me perdone todo, gracias por entrar._ Por la ShouchakoWeek en Tumblr. Día 7: Valor. Disfruten!

* * *

Ochako supo que al contestar el teléfono no se iba a tratar de algo simplemente llevadero. Él no la llamaba para empezar. Si le quería pasar la voz, solía mandar mensajes o era ella siempre la que iniciaba las conversaciones y él la seguía.

—Dime. — es lo que dijo al teléfono.

—Uraraka.

Lo que pensaba hace unos momentos lo cercioró al escuchar la pronunciación de su nombre, que le da la sensación que quiere decirle algo importante.

—¿Ocurre algo? — optó en preguntar la avellana, mientras enredaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos del nerviosismo que le daba.

Ochako siempre ha estado preocupada por él, a pesar de que este intentara mostrarse bien la mayoría de las veces que estaba con ella. Sabia. Que habían cosas del pasado que no se podían borrar y la quemadura en su rostro le hacia pensar, que hay tantos cosas que contar. Pero, no lo forzaba. Porque, ese momento iba a llegar pronto y ya lo había hecho.

En el otro lado la línea, se encontraba Todoroki mordiéndose los labios. Ya que ni sabía por dónde empezar, a pesar de estar seguro haber practicado un millón de veces las palabras que iba a decir, pero no salían. Aparte, el escuchar la voz de Uraraka sentía despejarse, que podría decir que por culpa de esta ha quedado en blanco y que no hay razones para quejarse de nada. Que es su voz es como bálsamo para las heridas.

Aunque, ya estaba decidido que ella debía de enterarse y sabia, que la joven avellana ha estado ansiosa por este día.

Entonces, quizás en vez de palabras, pensó que lo mejor sería:

—Tal vez deberías ir directo allá, voy a estar esperando, ¿puedes? — preguntó inseguro.

Sin embargo, no es que Ochako estuviera haciendo algo importante. ( _más importante que Shouto_ )

—Si, ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? — y dio un salto para ir por los zapatos mientras escuchaba los detalles de la dirección y las precauciones para llegar.

El lugar donde quería que vaya, dejo mucho más que sorprendida a la avellana.

—

Estaban en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde las personas inestables solían estar. En su mente se preguntaba que les traía por aquí y al abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones, una mujer de cabello alvinos tal el lado derecho de su novio fue su respuesta. Era la madre de Shouto, podía inferir.

La mujer parecía ver al vacío por unos instantes, hasta que fijo la mirada en el joven que le lleno de brillo sus ojos con ojeras. Aunque, aquel brillo también se volvió sorpresa, al ver a Uraraka ahí parada junto a su hijo.

—Madre — habló el bicolor y sujeto a Ochako de la mano, apretándola fuertemente. Ella le correspondió sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. — Ella es Uraraka Ochako, mi novia. — fue directo.

La Sra. Todoroki, al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, tampoco dejo de mirar a Ochako. Sin embargo, pudo notar una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

—Ya veo — dijo por fin la alvina — se nota que has crecido tanto.

Ella extendió su mano para hacerle saber a su hijo que quería que se acercara y así lo hizo. Al llegar, la mujer le miro como normalmente una madre lo hace a su hijo, a pesar que entre su mirada maternal se escondía una gran melancolía y sobre todo al ver la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Le toco aquella quemadura que al ver esa acción, Ochako pudo sentir intriga, ya que de los ojos de la Sra. Todoroki salían pequeñas lágrimas.

Todoroki se alejó y su madre hizo lo mejor para recomponerse, ya que por un momento había olvidado la presencia de otra persona. Ella achinó los ojos, una vez que los jóvenes estaban de una vez juntos, volvió fijar su mirada en Ochako y esta no supo como más reaccionar, más que sonrojarse.

La madre de Shouto, en cambio, le propinó una sonrisa.

—Cuida bien de mi hijo, ¿esta bien?

Ochako asintió y otra vez sintió los dedos de su novio entre los suyos.

—

Ya se habían retirado, tanto de la habitación de la Sra. Todoroki como del hospital y se alejaban agarrado de las manos.

—Creo que era lo más apropiado, Ochako — paró en seco e intento procesar doscientas veces lo último dicho. O-cha-ko.

Es que…

—¿Acabas de decir mi nombre?

Todoroki le dio una mirada de soslayo. Suspiró y paso una mano detrás de su nuca.

—También — hizo una pausa — creo que deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ¿Tú no?

Ochako se sorprendió por unos segundos y lo meditó. Recordó, las palabras dichas por él en frente de su madre "es mi novia", que le hacían ruborizarse por segunda vez en el día. Ellos se llamaban por sus apellidos, pero eran novios. Ochako debía de admitir que lo habrá querido más de una vez, el decir "Shouto" en vez de "Todoroki-kun", pero aun no sabia si era correcto, si era tiempo para ello. Ya que las personas que se llaman por sus nombres, es porque se tienen mucha confianza y tal vez, el bicolor estaba dispuesto a darle todo de esta de una vez. Una invitación, que recalcó "creo que deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombres. ¿tú no?

—Supongo que sí, Shouto — eso le hace feliz, le hace sonreír. Ya sea como novia, o amiga, o compañera, o una persona muy importante para él.

En el rostro de Todoroki también se asomó una sonrisa, por darse cuenta de lo bastante afortunado que era de tenerla a ella. Ya que siempre le apoyará, ya que siempre estará ahí sonriendo y alumbrando su camino, ya que con ella puede sentir el valor de abrir su corazón y poder dar paso a cualquier situación, que podrá enfrentar junto a ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que te tengo que decir, Ochako — inició.

Obviamente, la joven asintió. Ansiosa.

—Y las escucharé todas — afirmó.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Quetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Bien, este ha sido todo mi trabajo. Aasasdafsfadfag. Me he estresado un montón no lo voy a negar, el hecho de no saber que escribir para cada día, pero también me divertí un montón. No falta dar mis agradecimientos (más y más y más) a **FleyaEclipse** que me han acompañado con sus reviews durante la semana. Es a ti, sobre todo que espero que te haya gustado este día que con tantas ansias tenias que leer y no te haya decepcionado. Sabrás, que lo he escrito entre hoy y ayer y fue bastante tedioso (hasta más que el AU Medieval, por tema de tiempo y creatividad), de todos modos tu apoyo fue bastante y prometo seguir mejorando para futuros proyecto. Es como gente como tú que uno se anima a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya y muchas gracias por haber leído. Ojalá y el Shouchako se expanda y su contenido aumente, seria bello ver más fanarts y fanfictions de ellos. Un gusto y ¡hasta luego!


End file.
